There are many machines manufactured for straightening automobiles and small trucks which are small enough to be transported from place to place on public highways. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,614 to Field shows just such a machine. The machines needed to repair larger trucks obviously need to be larger and stronger than those utilized for cars and smaller trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,241 to Field shows an example of such larger truck repairing and straightening machine. While such machine is an excellent piece of equipment, it does require that a pit be built and that the machine be built over the pit rather than to merely transport the machine over the public highways to its ultimate destination. It would be too high to provide adequate clearance in situations where secondary roads or other highways pass over an interstate, for example. If this device were to be made shorter, then it would not be useful for many larger and higher trucks.
Another problem with transporting a truck machine of the aforementioned type to a location within a body shop is that the body shop doors are typically not high enough to provide adequate clearance to allow such machine in a fully assembled state to pass through such entrance doorways.
Consequently, there is a need for a portable truck machine which will overcome the aforementioned problems.